Vengeful Tide
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: With the realization that she was now alone, Caroline Beatris Forbes made a vow to herself. She vowed that she would have her revenge on the people that carried that family name- Mikaelson.


Hello, my lovelies. I am back with a brand new fanfiction and I really hope that you will all enjoy it. Those fanfics that I haven't updated in close to a year probablu won't be updated again, but I am trying my best. I know it would have been wise to just work on the fanfics I already had, but I've been having writers block hence the reason why I thought it may be good to start something new. Please enjoy!

Vengeful Tide

Summary: With the realization that she was now alone, Caroline Beatris Forbes made a vow to herself. She vowed that she would have her revenge on the people that carried that family name- Mikaelson.

* * *

Prologue

Scotland, Forbes Manor, 1802

 _All around her there were cries of pain and shouts of triumph. Those that shouted in triumph were the savages that took her whole family away from her: her father, a man so wonderful and loving. Her mother, a woman so cheerful and nurturing. Her little brother, a light haired boy with sparkling green eyes and a ready smile for absolutely everybody. And finally, her baby sister. Thinking of her tiny and adorable baby sister brought tears to her eyes. After all, it was because of her that the villains had found her. Little Eleanor was barely a year old and already, her life was lost. And for what?_

 _She hid in the secret passageway and listened to the deafening sounds around her._

 _There were too many cries and the smell of death surrounded her, making her dizzy. She couldn't breathe and felt her childish body trembling from the cold. No matter how much she shivered, she couldn't get the heat back into her blood._

 _She looked towards the door that separated her from the mayhem and heard the final cry._

 _Then, there was silence. Absolute silence, until she heard a voice so loud, another shiver took her._

" _Hear hear, to the mighty men of the Mikaelson clan. Another enemy down, another victory on our hands!"_

" _Mikaelson?" The little girl said aloud as that name engraved itself on her brain._

 _That name was the reason why she was now an orphan with absolutely no family. At only nine years old, she was left alone in this cold, cruel world she had the misfortune to be apart of. With the realization that she was now alone, Caroline Beatris Forbes made a vow to herself. She vowed that she would have her revenge on the people that carried that family name- Mikaelson._

* * *

Present

Scotland, Duncan, 1802

The villagers gathered in the town square and the sound of horse's hooves beating against the asphalt came even closer.

Men and women alike stood with bated breath, rooted to their spots. They wondered silently why their were armed horsemen moving towards the place they called home.

After all, the small village of Duncan was recognized for its calm nature and people. Certainly, there were children that ran amok and hoydens aplenty, but for the most part, Duncan heard no complaints from neighboring villages.

"What do ye think is goin' on?" An elderly man questioned to the people by his side.

"A siege!" A woman cried out as she covered her face and began sobbing.

"Oh, nay. Shut your wailing, woman." The man shouted angrily.

"But…" The woman started and a young man put his hand upon her arm.

"Tis well, Widow Eoin. Perhaps, the horsemen wish to make an announcement 'about the liege."

"Perhaps," she replied as she looked upon him with a watery smile.

As the horsemen got closer, the people of the village quieted. A short distance away, they spotted a man on a magnificent stallion at the forefront in full armor.

Just as the man stopped in front of them, the vicar's adopted daughter ran into the field, breathing heavily.

Her long blonde hair surrounded her face and her bright blue eyes shone with obvious annoyance.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the man who was getting off of his stallion.

He wore a helmet hence the reason why the villagers could not tell what he looked like.

"You do not belong here, sir. Begone with you and do not come back!" The girl cried out as she stared daggers at him.

"Is this truly how you entertain guests that come in peace?"

"Peace?" She scoffed. "The lot of you do not know the meaning of peace."

"I can assure you that we do. Now, will somebody show me where I may find the vicar?"

"The vicar? You have no reason to see the vicar. I say again, begone and do not come back." The blonde girl repeated as her hands clenched into fists.

"Milady, I do not understand your hostility towards me and my people. However, I have had a long and tiring journey and must speak to the vicar immediately. You can either get out of the way or you will be forcibly removed."

"Peace," she scoffed again. "I guess you will just have to forcibly remove me because there is absolutely no way in hell that I will allow you to visit my father."

"You're the vicar's daughter?" The knight questioned, dumbfounded. "How can that be? Aren't vicar's daughters supposed to be docile and ladylike?"

"Are you calling me a man then?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"No, I am simply calling you a hoyden." The man shot back.

"A compliment for sure." She laughed as she remained in her spot blocking the man from going further into the village.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have more important matters to attend to. Kol, remove the lady from my presence at once." He commanded as he looked over at the horseman on his right side.

"Sure thing," the other man shrugged as he hopped down and removed his helmet. He moved in the blonde's direction and she turned her glare on him.

"Come closer then, why don't you?" She taunted, standing her ground.

"Happily," the one named Kol announced as he swaggered closer to her.

He placed his hands on her waist and gave her a little pinch. Muttering under her breath, she raised her knee and got him right in the groin. He crumpled to the floor with a cry and tears came to his chocolate brown eyes.

With a glorious smile on her lips, she looked down at him innocently.

With a curse, the head horseman removed his own helmet and approached her quickly. She turned to look at him and was struck speechless by the significance of him. His stormy blue-gray eyes breathed fire and life and she couldn't move. Not even when he placed his hands on her hips and moved her out of the way.

* * *

Niklaus Gavin Mikaelson watched the young woman as she kicked his little brother in the groin and had just about enough of her antics. It didn't matter that her attitude stirred something inside of him that he has kept buried for the better part of a decade. Oh no, what mattered was speaking to the vicar immediately. Even though he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he moved in her direction and picked her up as though she weighed less than a feather.

Surprisingly, she didn't kick him in the groin and he smirked. It seemed at the end of the day, the girl was simply struck by his dashing good looks. It didn't matter that he had a scar running down his cheek and into his jaw. Women found him irresistible and purely masculine. His title also helped, but that wasn't the point now.

He moved in Kol's direction and squatted, wondering if his brother was well enough to move.

"I think I'm in love." Kol said as he looked at the girl. Her eyes were the brightest shade of blue and her porcelain skin was flawless. Though she had some dirt on her face, she was breathtaking.

"Kol," Niklaus warned as he glared at him. "We are not here for that. You know why I am here."

"I do, but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun of my own while you're off scouring for a wife in this particular village. God knows why father chose to add that in his will, but that does not concern me. The chit does, however."

"Kol, say another word and as soon as we get back to England, I'll have you cleaning horse manure with your bare hands for a month.

"You are no fun, big brother. Fine, go and find the vicar. I'll settle here with the men and perhaps I'll find somebody to keep me company."

With a shake of his head, he turned around and was pushed to the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" He roared angrily as he stood up and dusted his armor off.

"That was very ungentlemanly of you, sir." The girl spat.

"If you were a lady, I wouldn't have acted the way I did. But you're a hoyden of the first order and you deserve much worse. Like a sound thrashing, for example."

Growling, she raised her hand and was just about to slap him, but he was able to capture her hand.

"I would stop being so much trouble if I were you." He warned, hoping that she would heed his advice.

I told you and your armed men that you are not welcome in my village. I know the type of people you are. You pray on the innocent for your own gain and I refuse to have my village suffer at your hands."

"I am here because I need to speak to the bloody vicar. If I had an agenda, they'd all be dead and you'd be under me begging for mercy." He stated without emotion.

Her lips moved into a thin line and she shook off the hand that was around her wrist.

"Then why come here with over a dozen men in armor? You could have arrived in everyday clothing and with a small amount of men."

"I do not wish to explain myself to you, minx. Now, show me where the vicar lives or get the hell out of my bloody way, so I can find him myself. I grow wary of your antics."

"Right this way," she murmured as she motioned for him to follow her.

When a couple of his men started dismounting in order to follow him, the girl raised a finger.

"Come alone or do not come at all."

"I am fine, men. Stay here with Kol. I shall return shortly."

"But the woman is a hellcat." One of his men said aloud.

"A hellcat that I can easily overpower should she try something untoward."

"You'd be surprised what I can try and achieve if I set my mind to it." She said matter-of-factory as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Stubborn and prideful, are you?" He asked. "That was never a good combination, not in all those tragedies written by the famous William Shakespeare."

"I never liked his writing anyway." She shrugged as she turned away from him and started making her way towards the home she shared with the kindhearted vicar. "Now enough talk of Shakespeare. How about you tell me why you are here?"

"Why should I? You may be the vicar's daughter, but that does not mean I have to share why I am here with you."

"I heard that cad of a brother you have speak of a search for a wife. I assume you're looking for somebody from my village. Why, I have no idea, but you shall be sorely disappointed."

"And why is that?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Because there aren't many women in my village. Those that live here are either too old for you or already married or betrothed. Others are too young."

"Rest assured, madam. I'll find myself a wife in no time and she shall be nothing like you. She'll be pretty and feminine with a charming smile." He told her as his gaze raked over her blouse and trousers.

"If I was the last woman in the whole of Scotland, I wouldn't marry you."

"How relieved I am to hear that, you have no idea. After all, I feel bad for your husband or is it that you are betrothed?"

"Neither," she shrugged. "I shall not marry. I have more important things to think about."

"Is that so? Like what?"

"None of your business," she replied.

"Alright then," he shrugged. "By the way, I think it's time I introduced myself."

"Not interested." She shrugged.

"Niklaus Gavin Mikaelson, Fifth Duke of Alastar."

"What?" She said, shocked.

"I'm a Duke." He smirked as he watched the color leave her face.

"Your name. What is your name?" She questioned, not caring that he was basically related to the king of England."

"Now you're suddenly interested?" He questioned as he shook his head at her with a chiding smile.

"Your name," she repeated impatiently.

"Niklaus Gavin Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson," she repeated as a dull roar started in her ears.

* * *

There you have it, my darlings. So, as I was trying to go to sleep last night, this idea came to mind and I couldn't stop writing until I had the first chapter completed. I really hope you all enjoy this new fanfic of mine. I was going to have this take place in the 1100's, but I realized I am not familiar with the vocabulary used during that time or the history for that matter. If there is anything you wish to see then let me know in a review or private message :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
